


Omega

by draconiamalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconiamalfoy/pseuds/draconiamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam felt it coming, this feeling deep in his gut. He hated it, hated every damn second of it, but at the same time he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Sam felt it coming, this feeling deep in his gut. He hated it, hated every damn second of it, but at the same time he loved it. He loved to feel the need tingling in his hands, the butterflies buzzing in his stomach. He just hated what it meant to feel those things.

Sam was in love. With his beautiful, beautiful big brother. And now was one of those moments. He knew it’s gonna happen soon but it was always a surprise. Almost funny to see how weak he became everytime his body took control over everything. His mind just blacked out completely. Because he was a fucking omega. OMEGA. He wasn’t meant to be one. He should have been born as Alpha, like Dean, like his father, like every other goddamn hunter in this world. But of course, there hasn’t ever been something like justice in his life.  
Sam buried his face in his hands and breathed in deeply. It didn’t help actually with Dean sleeping in his bed just a step away, but he still tried his best to calm down. He needed to get out of here. Deans smell followed him everywhere though, his clothes soaked in it, and after a while he couldn’t carry on anymore. 

He never told anyone about what he was. The suppressants usually hiding his real smell and nature, except for one time every year where he has to let his heat wash over him. Which was now.

Sam checked in at his motel for the night, running to his room like the devil was behind him, just to throw himself onto the bed. His hands were grabbing at his clothes, ripping most of them apart. The dildo he brought with him fit perfectly into his tight hole, no lube needed with the slick he produced himself. Sam felt tears in his eyes like he always did because this just wasn’t right when he knew his mate was not far away, sleeping like a baby in their bunker.

Sam moved the dildo right against his prostate, pushing it deeper and deeper, brushing his sweet spot with every thrust. It didn’t last very long. After just a few more hits he couldn’t hold it back any longer and painted his chest white with his cum. But no sounds escaped his mouth. They never did. He just bit his lower lip until he could taste blood and waited for the circle to start again. He could already feel the heat building in his gut.

Sam really missed Dean. But he could never tell him. No matter how wrong it felt to do it without him.


End file.
